Cute Boy, Pretty Boy
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: A guy who has a child like smile. He's so lovable. A cute guy who will whisper innocent words to me. I like –no I Love Cute Guy. I Love Cute Boy, Pretty Boy. KaiSoo and KrisTao here! Happy Reading :D


Tittle : Cute Boy, Pretty Boy

Cast : KaiDo/KaiSoo , KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, maybe fluff

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : A guy who has a child like smile. He's so lovable. A cute guy who will whisper innocent words to me. I like –no I Love Cute Guy. I Love Cute Boy, Pretty Boy. KaiSoo and KrisTao here! Happy Reading :D

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : Annyeong^^ minhyun balik lagi setelah lebih dari 2 minggu gak bikin ff :P

Ini ff kaisoo ke tiga minhyun dan ff kristao ke dua minhyun kalo gak salah :D, entahlah ini ff atau drable :/

Oh iya, entah kenapa minhyun lebih seneng bikin songfict :D minhyun tau minhyun gak kreatif dengan ngebikin fic dari lagu mulu :( mianhe ne?..

Baca sambil dengerin lagunya itu lebih menjamin dapet feel :P

Ini juga fic perpisahan buat seminggu kedepan, soalnya minhyun mau Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas ( UKK ) do'ain minhyun bisa ngerjainnya ne? *plakk

So.. Happy Reading :D..

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

**Inspired by Juniel – Pretty Boy**

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

**Dia tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran seorang namja, matanya sangat besar, matanya yang menguarkan begitu banyak kesan polos nan imut pada dirinya. **

**Banyak namja berstatus seme yang mengejarnya namun hatinya hanya akan berlabuh pada diriku. Hati dan raga seorang Do Kyungsoo hanya akan menjadi milik Kim Jong In.**

.

.

"Jonginnie~!" Kyungsoo melambai pada Jongin yang kini terduduk di bangku taman. Berlari kecil dengan masih tetap memamerkan senyum layaknya anak kecil yang ia punya.

"Kyungie hyung, kenapa baru datang, eum? Kau tau kau telat" Bukannya membalas sapaan Kyungsoo, Jongin malah memberi Kyungsoo pertanyaan yang sebenarnya hanya bertujuan untuk menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Aissh~ aku hanya terlambat 3 menit jongie~" Kyungsoo mem–pout kan bibirnya, ia merasa kesal pada Jongin. Ia hanya telat 3 menit, sementara Jongin saja sering telat lebih dari 20 menit kalau mereka janjian.

"Hahaha~ ne hyungie~ mianhe, aku hanya bercanda.. nah sekarang kita mau pergi kemana untuk kencan kita kali ini, eum?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo sambil tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Mwoya? Kencan? Kau bilang kita hanya akan pergi bermain saja jongie~" Kyungsoo kembali mem–pout kan bibirnya. Ia merasa kesal, kalau tau mau kencan ia pasti akan memakai pakaian yang lebih spesial lagi di hadapan Jongin.

"Jangan ngambek hyungie~ memangnya kenapa, eum? Kau tidak setuju kalau kita kencan hari ini?"

"Aku.. aku.. aish~ kalau aku tau kita akan kencan, aku akan memakai baju yang lebih spesial lagi di hadapan Jonginnie~"

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu hyung?" Jongin menatap heran Kyungsoo, tumben sekali hyung–nya ini mau berbicara seperti itu.

"Karna, karna aku ingin tampil dengan sempurna di hadapan semua orang, agar mereka tau, bahwa seorang Do Kyungsoo, pantas bersanding dengan Kim Jong In, sang Prince Charming di sekolah." Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona manis di dada bidang Jongin.

.

Hening

.

"Hyung?"

"Ne Jonginnie?"

"Saranghae"

Kyungsoo makin merapatkan pelukannya pada diri Jongin. Ia yakin, wajahnya kembali merona saat ini.

.

**A cute guy who will whisper innocent words to me. I love a cute guy**.

.

.

.

**Orang yang melihatnya sekilas pasti akan mengira bahwa ia adalah sosok yang sangat manly. Tapi jika mereka memperhatikannya, ia adalah sosok manis yang mampu membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta padanya.**

**Bahkan, dirinya lah, yang mampu membuat seorang seperti ku, seorang seperti Wu Yi Fan, jatuh cinta padanya, pada seorang manusia –panda– asal Qingdao bernama Huang Zi Tao.**

.

.

.

"Tao-er, kau sudah tiba?" Kris menyambut Tao yang baru saja tiba dirumahnya. Tao hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan Kris.

"Ne ge, melelahkan sekali melatih wushu untuk anak elementary school~ tapi ini sangat menyenangkan" Tao tersenyum cukup lebar sehingga membuat matanya hanya bagaikan dua buah garis lurus.

"Kau ini ada ada saja, Love. Oh iya, kacamata itu sangat cocok kau pakai, Tao-er" Kris mengedipkan mata kirinya pada Tao, ia memang menggoda Tao tadi, tapi pendapatnya tentang kacamata yang dipakai Tao itu jujur.

Tao memakai kacamata hitam dengan bingkai kaca yang agak besar, kacamata itu tersampir indah di wajah manis Tao. Hidung mancungnya juga memberi nilai plus pada kacamata yang ia pakai.

Tao memakai jeans hitam dengan hoodie bermotif panda dan sneakers hitam, walau berkesan manly, tapi semua orang yang mempunyai mata normal pasti bisa melihat kesan imut pada diri Tao.

"xie xie gege" Tao menutupi wajah nya yang memerah dengan bantal yang ada di sofa saat tahu Kris sudah beranjak ke dapur. Ia tidak menyangka Kris akan memujinya secara terang terangan. Karna biasanya, Kris lebih senang mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan tindakan, bukan kata kata. Apa lagi kata kata romantis.

.

.

.

"Hallo? Hallo? Baby? Panda~" Tao tersentak saat mendengar Kris merengek di sampingnya.

Yap! Kalian tidak salah baca, Kris/Wu Yi Fan/Wu Fan/Kevin Wu/Kris Wu merengek pada sang kekasih.

"Gege, tolong jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi, kau aneh jika merengek gege~" Tao menangkup wajah Kris lalu menggerakannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku rela menjadi orang aneh jika itu untukmu, Tao-er." Balas Kris memegang kedua tangan Tao yang berada di wajahnya. Kris membawa punggung tangan Tao pada bibirnya, mencium agak lama punggung tangan Tao yang membuat sang pemilik tangan kembali menguarkan rona merah manis di pipinya.

"YA! Kenapa gege jadi gombal begini, eoh? Aish~" Rutuk Tao yang menurut Kris sangat lucu.

"Tapi kau suka kan, Taozi?" Kris kembali mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tao saat selesai mengucapkan kata kata itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka ge."

"Eh?" Kris sedikit tersentak saat mendengar jawaban yang Tao lontarkan padanya.

"Maksudmu ap–"

"Aku tidak suka gege, Aku cinta gege. Wo Ai Ni." Tao berlari menuju kamar mandi sesaat setelah ia mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi. Betapa malunya ia sekarang. Haha.. lucu sekali panda yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengucapkan kalimat seperti tadi Taozi! Akan Kumakan Kau PANDA!" Kris berteriak dan langsung mengejar Tao ke kamar mandi, tidak memperdulikan sifatnya yang sudah kelewat OOC. Betapa senangnya ia melihat sang panda kesayangannya sudah berani mengungkapkan kata kata seperti tadi padanya.

Dan.. eum.. well.. pikirin sendiri kelanjutannya :D

.

**My heart Trembles, Hug me, Hold my hand.**

**Oh my boy, my Pretty Boy.**

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

A/N : Ohayo~ readerdeul~ :D minhyun comeback nih :) MV Wolf sumpah ketjehhh abis ya? xD akhirnya setelah 13 bulan menunggu dalam ketidakpastian *plakk~ :*

Ini ff comeback dan juga ff perpisahan buat seminggu kedepan :) seperti yang minhyun bilang, minhyun mau UKK^^ do'ain ne? :P

Ide bikin ff ini lewat dan ngalir gitu aja pas minhyun liat eonnie minhyun :), Juniel eonnie *plakk nyanyiin lagu pretty boy dan kebetulan itu ada engsub nya, pas diliat itu artinya lucu juga, jadi keinget muka para uke -_-

Mian minhyun selalu bikin songfict~ :')

Banyak typo(s) bertebaran, hati hati ne? :P nah, karna besok minhyun UKK, minhyun pamit dulu ne? Jalani hari kalian dengan baik chingudeul~ :D papay~ :D

R

E

V

I

E

W

Or

F

L

A

M

E

Please^^ Gomawo:) #deep bow#


End file.
